cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Cryptids
Although Cryptozoology is not considered a real science, it is based on the sciences of Zoology and Paleontology. Many Cryptids probably don't exist, but there is a high possibility that others do. In fact, National Geographic proved that Hogzilla and the Congo Elephants, two Cryptids thought to be hoaxes or not real, did exist. If more Cryptids do exist, there are scientific evolutionary roots on to how these creatures possibly evolved. Every animal or plant on this page is marked as one of the following: Unconfirmed - cryptids whose existence is alleged but not demonstrated. Discredited; (explanation) '- cryptids that have a body of evidence against their existence. '''Proposed; (animal name) '- cryptids with an alternative explanation accepted by the general scientific community. '''Extinct - animals that are generally believed to be extinct, but which cryptozoologists believe may have an extant relict population. Animals no longer considered as cryptids are marked: Confirmed (animal name or cause) '- animals once classified as cryptids but whose existence has now been confirmed. '''Hoax '- cryptids once thought to be real but later conclusively proven to be hoaxes. 'Former '- Cryptids that with findings, have been proved to be living and real, and known as animals or plants (etc.) '''A *Á Bao A Qu *Adjule *Afanc *African Peacocks (Former) *Agogwe *Ahizotoul *Ahool *Air Rods *Akkorokamui *Alicanto *Alien Big Cats *Aliens *Almas *Altamaha-ha *Ameranthropoides loys *American Hyena *American Lions *Arabhar *Araǵanaqlta’a *Atmospheric Beasts *Auli *Australian raptor 'B' *Batsquatch *Beach Walker *Bear Dogs *Bear Lake Monster *Beast of Bears *Beast of Bray Road *Beast of Busco *Beast of Gevaudan *Beaver eater *Beaver Run Snow Gator *Bermuda Blob *Bessie *Bigfoot *Black Demon *Bloop *Brownie *Buggane *Bukavac *Bunyip *Burrunjor 'C' *Cactus Cat *Canvey Island Monster *Capelobo *Cardiff Giant *Carmel Area Creature *Champ *Cherufe *Chupacabra *Con Rit *Cressie *Crocodile frog (Hoax) *Cynocephali 'D' *Devil Bird *Devil monkeys *Devouring Gourd *Dey Loy's Ape *Dingbat *Dodo *Dogigator (hoax) *Dover Demon *Dragons *Drekavac *Dundas island blackfly *Duphon *Dwarves 'E' *Eastern Cougar (Extinct) *Ebu Gogo *El Cuero * *Emela-ntouka 'F' *Fear Liath Moor *Fiji Mermaid *Flashlight frog *Flatwoods beast *Fresno Nightcrawler G''' *Gajah Mina *Gazeka *Ghost *Ghost camel *Giant Anaconda *Giant Bats *Giant Bushbaby *Giant Catfish *Giant Dragonfish *Giant Goldfish *Giant Jellyfish * *Giant Rat *Giant Rooster *Giglioli's Whale *Goblins *Greek Dolphin Monster *Gugwe '''H *Hawkman *Hellhounds *Hibagon *Hoan Kiem Turtle (Former) *Hodag(Hoax) *Hrökkáll *Huallepen I''' * Indrid Cold '''J *Jenglot *Jersey Devil 'K' *Kaiaimunu *Kappa *Kasai rex *Kawuk *Kikiyaon *Kongamato *Kraken 'L' *Lac Wood Screecher *Lizard man *Lone Pine Mountain Devil 'M' *Madagascar tree *Magician's Monster *Mahamba *Mamlambo *Mammoth *Man-Eating Lotus of Nubia *Manipogo *Manitou *Mantis man *Mapinguari *Megalodon *Mermaids *Merman *Minogame *Moa *Mokele mbembe *Mongolian death worm *Montauk Monster *Mora *Morag *Mothman *Muhuru *Murray N''' *Naga *Nahuelito *Nessie (or Loch Ness Monster) *New Louisiana Swamp Monster *Nguma-monene *North Shore Monster '''O *Oldeani Monster *Orabou (AKA Orobon) *Orobon *Orang bati *Orange Eyes *Orang pendek *Owlman P''' *Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus (hoax) *Peryton *Phantom kangaroo *Po orangutan *Popobawa *Primate *Pterosaurs and Pterodactyls in Cryptozoology *Puerto Rican Chupacabra '''Q * Quagga (Extinct) 'R' *Ratman of Southend *Raystown Ray *Rhinoceros dolphin *Riverside Monster *Roch Ness Monster (Explanation) * 'S' * Sapo De Loma *Sasquatch *Scarecrow *Steller's sea cow *Sea Monk *Seliordsormen *Sharlie *Sheepsquatch *Shell Monster *Shore Laddie *Sjómaður *Skeljaskrímsli *Skunk ape *Sky Serpents *South American Dinosaurs *Spring Heeled Jack *Spoonbills in Minnesota *Storsjöoidiurit *Šumske Dekle *Swamp Stalker of Boggy Creak * 'T' * *Teakettler *The Buru, Giant Lizards and Giant Crocodiles *Thunder Bird *Tiddalik *Tokoloshe *Tsuchinoko *Two-Towed Tom U' * Ufiti * Unicorn * Útburður 'V *Vampire *Vampire Beast *Vatnagedda *Voronezh Aliens 'W' *Wendigo *Werewolves *White River Monster *Wood Booger 'X' *Xing-xing *Xixi Zhi Yu Y''' *Yamakachi *Yeren *Yeti *Yowie '''Z *Zanzibar Leopard *Zaratan *Ziphius *Zuiyo-Maru Carcass 'Types of Cryptids' ' ]]' ]] ]] ]] There are numerous types of Cryptids, but the links on the pictures to the right and left have the main categories, Hairy Humanoids, Giant Bats , Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs, Dragons and Dragonoids, reptilian humanoids, carnivore and varying. The Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs '''group contains any archosaur, or a group of reptiles containing birds, crocodilians, dinosaurs, and the winged pterosaurs. The '''Giant Bats group contains large bat like creatures, possibly mistaken pterosaurs. Although '''Dragons and Dragonoids '''are semi bat like creatures, the only thing making them similar to bats is their wing structure, and usually are bizarre combinations of various animals, from serpents to kangaroos (Jersey Devil) and horned animals, giving them a "traditional" dragon like appearance; resembling the dragons of mythology. The '''Carnivore '''group does not apply to all meat eaters, it just applies to Cryptids in the biological order Carnivora, which includes dogs, bears and cats. Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Lists